tree fall
by shichinintai
Summary: i have no clue where to post this story, well im in band so i guess it counts. adam and melina celebrate their 3rd month anniversay and have unexpected troubles. T for safety net


_book the first_

_It was a bright, perfect summer day. The wind was blowing so gently, that you could have tossed a feather up and it would have landed only a few inches away. This day was perfect, and Melina was taking advantage of this beautiful day. She had invited her boyfriend to go with her to the park for a picnic. She had planned a romantic, third month anniversary picnic under the tall old oak tree, which happened to be the most beautiful tree in the entire county._

_Adam was busy working on his art project when he got the call from melina to meet him at the old tree. He was working on a fountain he was making out of clay. It was going to be amazing, if it turned out how he described it. Adam was planning to compete in an art competition that was to be held in only two weeks. It was non-stop work on it, except when Melina had something planned._

_Art was how they met, back in high school, her sophmore year, his junior year. They had met by their friend, Chris. He was friends with him, and she was friends with him, but the two had never met until the art competition was fast approaching. Eight days before the competition, she had gone in to art class to get to work on her project, because she was falling behind. Her friend, Chris, happened to be in that class, along with Adam. She sat next to Chris, because he and another friend of hers, Kade, were the only two people she really knew in that class that she actually talked to that didn't hate her._

_After school that day, they had to stay to work on their projects. This is how Melina got closer to Adam, after most people left. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, except when their friends were talking to them. They both basically had the same friends that were there after school, so they all got along great. The art room consisted of Melina, Adam, Chris, Kade, and the art teacher, of course. Melina's high school best friend was Chris's girlfriend, and that's how her and Chris met._

_Now, in the present day, nothing much has really changed, except for the fact that Adam and Melina are going out, Chris and his girlfriend no longer speak to each other, and Kade still hangs around. Anytime they go anywhere, that's the crew. They lost their other friends because of what they did to Chris to break him up with his old girlfriend five years ago. It just happened to be five years ago that Adam and Melina met._

_Art was the one thing that kept the couple busy when they weren't with each other. Melina decided to change that and find more time to spend with him. She was going to spend more time with Adam and Monica, her best friend, and her boyfriend, Cole, and of course, Chris and Kade. Melina had planned a weekend trip to the mountains to go snowboarding, which was next weekend. It was going to get everyone's mind off of work._

_Back to their anniversary. Melina waited in front of the pool that was in the park. Adam finally showed up in his car, which she loved, because she had always wanted one. He drove a Mitsubishi 3000gt. It was colored a weird color which was not quite red, more to the dark pink color, a kind of burgundy color. He got out of his car and walked up to Melina, carrying a little wrapped up present in his hands. He handed her the present and she handed him his. "Happy Anniversary." She told him to open his present first, so he proceeded. Inside the delicately wrapped box was a gift card. Not just any gift card. A gift card that could be used at any store in the mall, seems how he loved to go to the mall. "Thanks babe" was what he told her, "now open yours." She opened hers and gasped, because it was the beautiful, sterling silver, necklace she had showed him at the jewelry store just days before. She gave him a big hug and they put their gifts into his car._

_They started over towards the picnic blanket she had set up over by the oak tree. She put her hands over his eyes as they walked, because it was a surprise. He put his arms around her as they walked. As they approached a big pile of leaves, she asked Adam a question. "Do you want to go through the leaves, or around them?" He responded with, "Let's go through them." He had a plan to play in the leaves with her when they walked through them._

_Walking towards the leaves, Adam kept asking, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" She would always respond, " Only a leaf away." When they finally reached the leaves, Adam was just fixing to grab her arms from his face and pull her down into the leaves when they both were sprung up into the air. They had been caught in someone's trap. Dangling ten feet in the air, in a net, was Adam and Melina, caught in a little disaster's master plan._


End file.
